


The Baby from “Eraserhead” Hangs out with DIO, or, I Should Be Studying for Anatomy and Physiology but I’m Being Peer Pressured, or, DIO gets COILSHAMED?!

by orphan_account



Category: Eraserhead (1977), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, coilshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby from “Eraserhead” Hangs out with DIO, or, I Should Be Studying for Anatomy and Physiology but I’m Being Peer Pressured, or, DIO gets COILSHAMED?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tweep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweep/gifts).



> update: i got a C on this exam and my son dio brando called me on the cell phone and told me he didnt love me anymlore and he would find a new parent

DIO reclined in his decadent four poster bed and smiled a toothy smile to himself (risorius attaches at the skin next to the corners of the mouth). He flexed handsomely. “I’m so handsome.” He flexed his biceps brachialis, which originates on the supraglenoid tubercule and coracoid process of the scapula and inserts at the radial tuberosity and the fascia of the forearm. In order to make his strong muscle bulge the most handsomely DIO had to flex his elbow and wrist, using about a billion different muscles, brachioradialis (medial proximal humerus to styloid process of radius), flexor carpi ulnaris (medial epicondyle of humerus and ulna to pisiform, hamate, and proximal 5th metacarpal) ;radialis (medial epicondyle of humerus to palmar aponeurosis), &c.

Eraserhead baby cried, but DIO ignored it because he was preoccupied with himself.

Eraserhead baby cried louder. DIO turned up his music. DIO was currently listening to Coil - The Anal Staircase. Vanilla Ice heard and came in the room and turned it off, because The Anal Staircase is about s*x, and isn’t appropriate for children.

The baby stopped crying. DIO was a little insulted but understood that when you live with another person, you have to make compromises.

The end!


End file.
